Conventionally, a plurality of tables and a plurality of desks are arranged in line or to face one another in a limited space such as a library.
However, such arrangement of the tables and desks has low two-dimensional space efficiency because the chairs where the users of the tables of the desks sit occupy the entire side of the tables or the desks.